


【螺丝鱼】Paradise

by fine_666



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fine_666/pseuds/fine_666
Summary: 姐妹磨鸡警告





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 姐妹磨鸡警告

事情会变成这样完全都是Mesut的错。

 

如果不是他，Reus怎么可能对这种荒谬的事情点头说好，换来的结果就是他现在只穿着衬衫下半身未着寸缕凉飕飕的光着屁股蛋，而Ozil还在拿着那个小玩意儿研究好似根本感觉不到他的尴尬处境。

 

Mesut明明就是咬定自己拒绝不了才万事俱备，下次再听这个臭鱼的话，我就把头发都剃了！Reus气呼呼的扯过被丢在一旁的裤子就要往身上套，“你自己玩吧，我不干了。”

 

Ozil欸了声扑到Reus身上阻止了他的动作，“别啊，我知道怎么用这玩意儿了。”

 

Mesut把他抱得很紧Reus使劲儿推了两把没挣开“那我也不要，我反悔了”，Ozil抱着他摇了摇又摆出那副让Reus每次都不忍心说不的表情。

 

“这会很爽的，就试着玩玩嘛Marco”

 

这人就是拿准自己拿他没办法才总是变本加厉，但这确实是超过了Reus能接受的耻度，一开始他就不想的，Marco想让自己强硬些，但一对上Mesut的眼睛，他的口腔就像是铸了层铜墙铁壁把到嘴边的话全部堵了个彻底。

 

Ozil见他只是拧着眉没吭声高兴的支起身正打算趁热打铁的进行下一步，而后又记起什么歪着脑袋望着Reus完全不觉得自己说出的话有多么让人难为情，“要我帮你润滑吗？还是你自己来。”

 

Reus这回是实实在在的爆了句粗口，真他妈是误交损友了。

 

事情得从前两天说起，那会儿Reus刚从学校回到家，一瘫在床上就收到了来自Ozil的短信。Mesut兴高采烈的说过两天去Marco家找他玩，自Mesut转学后，两人都有些日子没见面，Marco马上回了好哇附带了几个Emoji。

 

"有好玩的东西给你"

 

“啥啊”

 

"到时你就知道了:p"

 

Mesut来时带着一个背包，人晒黑了点，两人抱了好一会儿才猫进了Reus的房间，Marco从冰箱取了冰可乐递给他问Ozil在新学校适应的怎么样，Mesut咬着罐子边缘眼睛骨溜溜的转了一圈“就，还行把，他们挺热情的。”

 

Ozil把背包随意一丢看见液晶屏幕上还亮着FIFA的界面，不出意外的拉着Reus玩了几乎半个下午，最后是以Marco因为连输几把而闹脾气结尾。

 

“这个破手柄是新买的我用着不顺手！”

 

Ozil听见这话直接翻了个白眼，“随便你怎么说，反正我赢了。”

 

Reus不服输的捡起被他丢到一边手柄嚷着要再来一把，Ozil起身不顾他的叫喊直接把插头拔了，然后扯过被他丢到一边的背包抱在怀里。

 

“Marco，我们玩点别的吧”

 

Reus太熟悉这个表情了，他警惕的看着Ozil一脸乖巧的模样心里警铃大作，这种浑身上下都散发着我好兴奋的气息绝对不会有好事。

 

“你要干嘛”

 

Ozil弯着他的大眼睛笑得一派天真烂漫，然后拉开他的背包拉链把里面的东西一股脑儿的全倒了出来。

 

Reus看清那是什么后呆住惊的直接来了句我操，他不知道自己现在脸上的表情是震惊的多还是害羞的多，反正Mesut一脸坦荡。

 

他把目光在Mesut的脸和床上这堆东西来回移动，像是终于找回了语言能力，“你他妈哪来的...不是，你为什么要把这些东西带在身上？？？？”

 

“为了你啊”

 

“我？？？？”

 

Mesut一点不介意Reus满脸你有病吧的表情，“我不是说了有东西给你吗”

 

“你那天说的好玩的就是这个”Reus指着那堆情趣用品难以置信的反问。

 

“嗯哼”

 

“所以你这是要玩什么？？？”

 

“你啊”

 

“玩你个头”

 

虽然Mesut一直是他俩中更放的开的那个，但这些还是刷新了Reus对Ozil的认知，谁能告诉他Mesut在那所什么RM学校究竟都学了什么啊。

 

Reus平复了下心情继续追问先前没得到答案的问题“你到底哪来的这些玩意儿”

 

“买的呗，我亲自为你挑的。飞机杯，跳蛋，按摩棒，呃...其他的我忘记叫什么了，总有一款适合你。”

 

Mesut一个个拿起来跟Reus科普，就像个做了好事想要夸奖的小孩，但Reus只想着怎么把Ozil踢出去。

 

他不是什么纯情少年，也交往过几个人，但哪怕是在恋情最甜蜜的时候也都没有做到最后。这也是Reus到现在还经常被朋友打趣为Cherry Boy的原因。Marco不怎么在意，他对于做爱一直是顺其自然的态度，但Ozil显然比他这个当事人还放在心上。

 

“适合你个鬼啊，我不需要，你快收起来。”

 

这些东西和Mesut一起看小电影见到时两人还互相开过玩笑，但要真把这个放进自己身体那真的太超过，况且还是在另一个人面前，虽然那是Mesut，就算两人有互相自慰过，但和这种也完全不是相同概念，无论从哪方面Reus都不可能会好意思。

 

“没人说你需要这个，我只是想说这可比光撸管爽多了，你会喜欢的Marco”

 

在外人眼里Reus可能是更为保守害羞的那个，但Ozil完全不认同。他太了解Marco了，明白他很多时候只是脸皮薄，明白一旦某件事被Marco列为可行的范围内，他就会变得比谁都更为大胆，甚至会有一些可以称为惊喜的举动。

 

“Just for fun.”

 

他现在只要让Reus接受就行了，这对于Ozil来说并不难。

 

“但这也太羞耻了，我还不如随便找个人...”Reus越说越小声不知道是在为前后哪句话感到害羞。

 

“现在对你穷追猛打的可都是些小学弟，你难不成真那么狼去对小朋友下手啊”

 

“什么啊，明明是他们想对我下手！”

 

“所以你想被得手吗”

 

Ozil听懂了他那句“你觉得呢”的言外之意，他拉进和Marco的距离，“追逐快感没有错，上帝一定会原谅你这个小处男的！”Mesut说着就去掏Marco毫无防备的小兄弟，Reus被他逼得连连后退，两人气喘吁吁在床上笑着滚作一团直到出了层薄汗才停下来。Ozil枕着Reus的腿，任由Marco拨起他额前的一缕头发打着卷，就这样好一会儿，Ozil才抓住Reus一直在他头上作乱的手。

 

“试试吧，Marco，这没什么大不了的。”

 

话是这样说，但真实操起来Reus只感觉自己尴尬到爆，他拿着那颗蓝色的跳蛋茫然无措，手脚都不知道往哪放，尤其是面前还坐着个一脸兴致勃勃像是发现什么新大陆一样的Mesut。

 

于是Marco恼羞成怒了，“你笑屁啊！”他把手上的东西丢到Ozil身上“你既然这么会就示范给我看啊！”

 

Mesut伸手接住，思考了一会儿后说道“也不是不行。”他起身把空调调低了些，接着脱掉了自己的上衣再次爬上床，同时露出了一个让Reus觉得一言难尽的笑容。

 

“小美人，你今天就是叫破喉咙也没有人来救你的嘿嘿...啊！Marco你踢的我很痛！”

 

“对不起，我的脚看到你的脸就有自己的想法呢”

 

“你到底懂不懂感恩啊，我说要帮你的欸！”

 

“那我岂不是要感激不尽？也不看看谁出的这个馊主意。”

 

Ozil哼哼了两声，没去管Reus的抱怨，两个少年越靠越近，默契的把身上仅剩的一件衣物留给对方，最后赤条条的面对彼此。

 

Reus从头到脚都变得红扑扑，Ozil也好不到哪去，他眼睛都没地儿放呃了半天最后憋了句我帮你润滑吧，然后又没了下一步。

 

什么啊，原来是个纸老虎，Reus暗自腹诽后毫不留情的嘲笑了一把“明明自己也害臊，还要装老手。”

 

Ozil小声的反驳“我之前又没帮别人做过这种事，不然我告诉你怎么做，然后你自己来？”

 

“我才不需要你教，这有什么难的


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姐妹磨鸡警告

话说出口，Reus只能硬着头皮继续。

 

他红着张脸跪立在Ozil面前挤了些润滑剂在手上，扭捏了会儿就一手撑着Mesut的肩膀侧着头把沾了润滑剂的手往自己后穴探去。

 

他甚至还没触碰到那处就已经开始腿发软，这真的太羞耻了，任他在心里怎么给自己暗示还是办不到。就在Marco正欲收回手时，Mesut却像是知晓了他的想法，扶着他的胯，伸出左手和Reus的右手完全重叠。

 

Mesut在带着他往前探索，这感觉很奇怪，Reus的脑子乱糟糟也不敢再继续注视着这可以说的上是淫靡的动作。他扭过头选择看着Ozil的发顶，却还是在自己手指触及到后穴的瞬间下意识收回手，但Mesut抓住了他。

 

“放松Marco，你这样会伤到自己的。”

 

Reus咬着嘴唇没吭声，只是避开了Mesut的视线任由他引导着自己并努力克制着不再有多余动作。

 

Reus更需要过自己心理这关，被Mesut握住的手仿佛已经不再属于他，Marco连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。沾染着微凉液体的手指在后穴打着圈，还只是试探Marco就已经软着腰趴在Mesut肩头直喘气，他形容不出是好是坏只感觉说不上的怪异。

 

Ozil环着他的腰调笑“Marco，你好敏感喔。”Reus感谢Ozil现在看不见自己的脸，他恼怒的咬了口Ozil的脖子，Reus当然知道Mesut对于肩窝交接处皮肤的反应，果不其然Mesut立马直起身闪躲了下，后果就是连带着他抓着Reus的手也因为条件反射失了力道的往里面捅进了些。

 

“臭鱼，你到底会不会啊！”Reus呼痛的抱怨马上遭到了Ozil的反驳“谁让你咬我！”

 

Reus见他打了个激灵像是淋了雨要把水甩干的动物，觉得好玩又凑上前揽着他的脖子用鼻子蹭了蹭，Marco温热的鼻息在他颈间来回拂动，Mesut是一动也不动了。

 

“诶，你这地儿这么要命，我打赌谁要是和你做爱的时候碰上一碰，你能直接把人夹射了。”

 

说完Marco自己也笑了起来，Mesut被他这通话弄得羞的不行，Marco得意的看着他涨红的脸心想总算扳回一局，这回他的嘴唇是实实在在的从Ozil脖子一路蹭到耳根。

 

“呆着做什么，还继不继续了。”

 

Marco说话的气息全部进到Ozil的耳朵里，痒的他直想躲却又像阵热带风似的全灌进了身体内，躁动着经过心脏充斥全身。

 

于是他一声不吭的把刚才松开的手在床单上蹭了下，让布料带走掌心的湿润后拉着Reus沾了润滑剂的手放到自己半勃的小兄弟身上。

 

“帮我”

 

他说得任性且委屈，就是不抬头去看Reus。Marco觉得自己刚才或许是玩笑说得有些重了，有些心虚的老实撸起了Ozil的家伙，比以往的任何一次还要认真。

 

他虚虚握住先套弄了两下然后才开始讨好着Ozil，Marco习惯一开始从上往下撸动，手感刚好，润滑剂帮了他很多。Mesut垂着头只能发出些气声，落下的头发在Reus起伏的手臂上泛起些许痒意，为了缓解他停住了，继而在Ozil的马眼上用拇指指腹搓动了两下，Mesut喘的更厉害了，弓起的脊背让他看起来像是在快感里挣扎的飞蛾。

 

被夸手活好对Reus来说是件挺丢面儿的事，尤其是考虑到他是个还没开过荤的小处男。所以在某次Ozil在他手上缴了械后半夸半笑说出这话时Reus还握着他命根的手立马使了些劲儿，不顾Mesut的痛呼笑问“有多好？”

 

Mesut见他这样暗叫不好，立马就把平时用来吹捧Reus的那些话全了搬出来，词穷了也不见Reus有松手的迹象。后面实在有些疼狠了，他拧巴着张脸又是求饶又是撒娇小兄弟才免于报废，自此是再也不敢在Reus碰他老二时说骚话。

 

这会儿子Ozil被他撸的舒服的很，Reus的手在他囊袋上弹钢琴般的流连把玩，泛着粉的指节徒生几分色情感。Ozil长长的头发原本撩在耳后被Marco刚才一蹭滑落眼前遮挡了些视线，Mesut正打算让它回到原位，原本搭在他肩上手就移了开，下一秒温热的指尖就带着发丝轻轻擦过Mesut的脸庞，视线一下变得清明。

 

Ozil抬起头和Marco的视线迎了个正着，Marco看着他，松绿色的眼睛和平时并无多大区别。奇怪的是Ozil，他能感觉到Reus的手指在他脸上带来一阵酥麻随后又传到心窝。

 

这才是让人感到怪异的，当然他不是说和朋友闹到一张床上这种事，Mesut不在乎这些，Marco虽然一开始有些不适应但看起来接受良好。可问题就出在这，这一切都太自然了。Ozil出神间记起他俩一个共同朋友曾经说过的话，当时他并没有放在心上，如今不知为何突然又想起了。

 

当时Marco因为天气太冷而发脾气，是的，就是被冷到生气。谁知还来了个没眼力见比他们高一届的学长向他搭讪，他整个脑袋都恨不得埋在围巾里，只露出双有些发红的眼睛和揪作一团的细眉。

 

“可以啊，只要你能让天气变暖和点我就跟你在一起。”

 

Marco甚至没有装作思考就回答的干脆利落，从柔软的针织物下传来的声音竟还极为认真。Mesut捧起咖啡试图挡住笑意，边上的朋友却没忍住笑出了声。

 

那个学长耍机灵的回答没能得到Reus的垂青，他把Ozil往前拉了几步，Mesut只好顺着劲儿面对着Marco，然后看他几乎把右半个身子都埋进了自己怀里。

 

“可是我真的冷”

 

他露出小半张脸，偏偏生的白被冻的鼻尖红红更让人觉得怜。

 

“有新意，是个好理由。”

 

Ozil还握着他那杯拿铁扭头看了眼那人悻悻离去的背影下了总结，Marco不满的喂了声，“我讨厌冬天”他再一次说。

 

Marco在他怀里蹭了蹭似乎想找个舒服的位置，两人身高接近，Mesut被他支愣起的头发戳得肩窝一片痒意，他抬手按住了Reus乱动的脑袋。

 

Reus其实已经裹得很厚了，但他似乎就是对冷较常人敏感。考虑到他们站在球场边于是他问Marco“要不要上去踢几场？”

 

“我穿太多跑不动”言外之意是太冷不想脱衣服，Mesut当然听出来了。他又问边上的朋友，也得到了否定回答。又是几分钟，Mesut感觉到手里的咖啡正在一点点失去热度，“你要抱到什么时候，我拿铁要冷了。”

 

听到这话，Marco唰的一下抬起头差点撞到Ozil的下巴。

 

“给你重新买过！”

 

“再买一杯喝不下了”

 

“拿铁重要我重要？！”

 

“你疯了吗？当然是拿铁。”

 

Marco气结，“太冷了，我要回去”他一把把Mesut推开，缩着脖子快步的往前走，看也不看身后的两个人。

 

Mesut被推的小退了两步后也不恼，抿了口手中的咖啡皱着眉头啧了声“果然冷了”，接着那杯几乎还是满着的拿铁就被丢进了一旁的垃圾桶。

 

边上目睹全程的朋友见他往回走也跟了上去，两人不紧不慢的走在Marco后面，Mesut看着他裹成一团的背影忍不住嘟囔“他气个什么劲，明明受损失的是我。”

 

这话让一旁同行的人笑了起来“Marco什么样的人你不是最清楚？”

 

“这么难伺候，也不知道以后谁受得了他。”

 

棕发青年状似无意的瞥了眼他“你咯”

 

“好好的你咒我干嘛”

 

Mesut抬起胳膊就给了身边人一个肘击，被无故受了一击的人夸张的捂着肚子。

 

“活该。”Mesut又吐槽了句“我可不想他一直挡着我的桃花。你没发现我们俩谈恋爱都是错开的吗？说明着什么？这意味着这段时间我和他必定有一个会脱单。”

 

Ozil露出一个等着瞧的表情，棕发青年揉着肚子没好气的说你俩怎么不在一起也别去祸害别人了。

 

哈，Ozil嗤笑了声然后冲着前边喊“Marco，他让我们两在一起，你觉得怎么样”

 

这足够大声且不在乎旁人侧目，而Reus回应的也足够快速有力。

 

“滚蛋！”

 

“喏，你很有想法年轻人，不过也不是头一个。你能想象到我和他在一起的画面吗？我不行，太惊悚了。Marco也同样，我们俩只会是好哥们，没可能。”

 

Ozil呼了口气，把手塞进兜里抱怨这天真他妈冷，边上的人听他骂了句脏话不甚在意。

 

“是吗？为什么需要想象，你不觉得你们的相处模式跟其他人很不一样吗？”

 

“当然不一样，能遇到我这样的朋友，是他修来的福气。”

 

“不，我是说难道你们之前的恋人就从没介意过？”

 

Ozil奇怪的看了他一眼“你到底想说什么，难道你会介意你女朋友的朋友吗”

 

“如果她们是你两这种相处模式，我会的。”棕发青年回答的很诚实，因为他突然意识到这两个人似乎从没注意到一个问题。

 

“你们在一起的时候简直就像是进入了什么Marco&Mesut的小小世界，外人很难进入，好吧我是说我。”他说到这翻了个很大的白眼“你知道我站在你两边上的感受是什么吗，我感觉自己就像是个千瓦电灯泡。”

 

Mesut停下脚步一脸歉意的扶住了他的肩膀“对不起Felix，我没想到你会有这种感觉，你是觉得自己受到排挤了吗？如果是这样，我马上让Marco来跟你道歉！”

 

“....你当我没说”


End file.
